


Tales from Under the Dome

by anthologia



Series: Ornithological Notes on the Gotham-Dwelling Robins [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Chronic Health Condition, DC Convergence Event, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Multi, OT3, Phone Sex, Porn, Threesome - F/M/M, the third chapter is just porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthologia/pseuds/anthologia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DC Convergence-themed stories largely focusing on the scenario of adjusting to life in a city that's cut off from the rest of the world. </p><p>Fourth chapter: return to Once Upon a Time. Damian is not ready to let go of Tim, so he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Convergence: Bird-Watching

**Author's Note:**

> So Convergence has been kind of mess as an overall storyline, but I'm loving the characters I love coming back (ORACLE YES I MISSED YOU SO MUCH). And I basically just decided that it would be fun to write some Convergence ficlets exploring how various AUs would respond to the scenario.

Bludhaven’s been cut off from the world for three months. Red Robin hasn’t flown in two. Without access to the rest of the world, their medical supplies are limited. The fourth week in, she got an infection from a cut and had to be hospitalized. When she was released, Jason and Dick sat down with her and insisted she let go of Red Robin, for her own sake. They can’t afford the heightened risk she has of even something minor snowballing into a life-threatening condition. They can’t even really afford for her to keep taking the antibiotics that help her compensate for her weakened immune system on a daily basis.

These days, she wakes up without the usual aches and bruises from spending the night fighting. She can walk around the apartment she shares with Jason and Dick and not worry about compensating for a wrenched muscle or tender skin. It probably says a lot about the kind of person she is that she’s still not quite used to it.

Dick’s the first one out of bed aside from her, because he’s the only one of them that has an actual legitimate day job. He finds her while she’s sitting at the kitchen table sipping her second cup of coffee and leans over to kiss her on the cheek. He’s favoring his left leg slightly.

“Good night at the office?” she asks, with a pointed glance in its direction.

He gives her a slightly sheepish shrug. “You know how it is.”

Yes. She used to. 

He has to run out barely fifteen minutes later – Bludhaven cops are busy now that they’re one of the primary sources of order in the city, God help them all. Jason’s still sleeping at eleven, so she heads up to wake him up before she leaves. Timothea Drake-Wayne may not be able to do as much as she used to, but she has some influence and goodwill from her work with the Neon Knights Foundation, and she’s good at coordinating things like emergency shelters and flow of supplies. 

It’s helpful. It’s nowhere near what she’s really capable of, but it’s something she can _do_ , and it occupies her for the afternoon. Jason shows up at the end of the day to bring her home and let her know that Officer Grayson is going to be working late – which means Red Hood has to take Nightwing’s usual route until he’s done. Jason might as well be dropping her off at the apartment for all the time he spends there.

He pauses on the way out when he sees her sitting on the couch, determinedly not looking at the window they use to get out of the building in uniform. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry, Babybird,” he says. “You belong out there with us. It’s just – we can’t risk it.”

“I get it, Jason.” Tim crosses the distance between them to kiss him before he puts the hood on. While he’s distracted, she takes the opportunity to tuck a little something into one of his pockets. “Go.”

She waits a full five minutes after he’s left before she gathers up her keys and a coat and heads out. There’s an old criminal’s hideout not far from here that’s been abandoned since its owner was locked outside of Bludhaven when the dome came down. It’s taken her this long to refit it for her purposes, fill it with computers she’s mostly put together herself and hook it up to an incredibly illegal network that gives her surveillance and information from all over the city. It takes her a couple minutes to update the program she wrote that should help her analyze crime patterns and predict the areas likely to be the most heavily hit on a day-to-day basis.

She takes a second to just _breathe_ and enjoy the feeling of rightness she hasn’t experienced since she hung up the Robin suit. She’s not trying to be Oracle. Oracle belongs to Barbara. Tim is going to be something else. The tracker-slash-earpiece she tagged Jason with is transmitting beautifully; she didn’t have a chance to tag Nightwing, but she has more than enough surveillance on the Bludhaven Police Department to make up for it. She has eyes on her boys, and she’s ready.

The Augur’s online.


	2. Convergence: Once Upon a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim is called upon to fight for their home. Damian is not okay with this.
> 
> The Princess in the Empty Castle'verse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem. This is your friendly reminder that these are side stories that don't necessarily fit into the continuity of the main series they're based on.

“Absolutely not.”

Tim glances over at where Damian’s glowering, as if the pure force of his displeasure will change anything. They have no control over this situation; that much became clear when the unbreakable dome raised itself over their home. “Damian,” she says, gently.

“No, Beloved. _No_.” He grasps hold of her, the contact less of a hug than it is him trying to hide her entirely from the world with his body. (Times like these, it seems impossible to reconcile the man she knows now with the small boy she met when she first arrived at the Wayne Estate. They’ve both grown so much since then.)

It could be so tempting to just stay here and pretend that Damian is enough to stand between her and what she’s called on to do, but it would do nothing for either of them. Tim rests a hand on the base of his neck and guides his head down so her lips can meet his. He sighs into the kiss, his hands coming to rest at her hips. After a moment, she reluctantly pulls back. “It’s not your choice.”

He growls low in his throat, fingers tightening against her skin again. “I will not allow you to embark on this alone.”

“You’re welcome to accompany me for as long as you can,” she says and twists away from his hold so she can go back to her preparations. She has a handful of small weapons packed away already, along with a crossbow and sword. Her cloak is midnight-black and has a hood that draws down over her face to help obscure her identity. Underneath it, she’s already exchanged her usual dress for pants, a shirt, and chainmail.

“I will,” he says with another glower. To her surprise, he mounts her horse instead of his own. She supposes it’s just as well; the poor thing will need someone to guide it back if she – if she’s not there to ride it back.

Tim climbs on behind him and wraps her arms around his torso. It’s so easy to feel the tenseness in his muscles , even if there’s nothing she can really do about it. Whatever power saw fit to trap them here a year ago has demanded she be their champion in battle. Secretly, some deep, hidden, selfish part of her is relieved her name had been called and not his. He may be the better-trained fighter, but she’s not sure she could have stood for staying behind and worrying.

When they reach the edge of where the Dome once cut them off from the rest of the world, Tim rests her head against his back and tries not to think that she may not have the chance to again. He dismounts and grabs hold of her again to swing her down to the ground with him. “Timothea – “

She musters up a smile she doesn’t quite feel. “I’ll be fine, Dami. It’s not as if I don’t know how to fight. Unless you doubt your abilities as a teacher, or mine as your student.”

“ _Don’t_ ,” he says sharply. “Do not attempt to make this about your abilities. You are _mine,_ and I should be able to protect you from such things. I could be shown a future where I am absolutely certain you would be victorious, and I would still wish to accept this battle for you.”

Tim sighs and pushes herself up on her toes to kiss him again. “You’re _mine_ , too. I think I’m owed the right to protect what’s mine every now and then.”

It feels as if she barely has a moment to breathe before something in the air just – _shimmers_ , and then she’s being lifted away from Damian, away from her home.

She spots her combatant as soon as her feet hit the ground again, and she draws her sword immediately. He’s… odd to look at, so familiar even though most of his face is hidden by a red and black mask. He removes some form of unfamiliar metal object from a holster at his side. It doesn’t look balanced enough to be a throwing weapon of any sort, but she prepares her stance for blocking anyway.

After a moment where they just look at each other, waiting for someone to make the first move, he removes the mask obscuring his identity, and she can’t quite hold back the harsh gasp. His face could be her own, if not for the distinctly male features – and the horrible lines carved into his face, as if someone had taken a knife and split his cheeks from the mouth out into an awful caricature of a smile.

“If it’s any consolation,” he says, with a voice that could almost be hers, “I feel bad about how incredibly I’m about to cheat.” He raises the metal and points it directly at her. “Just not bad enough.” It happens so fast. She barely has time to think (oh god _, Damian)_ before the bullet lodges itself in her skull.

Her death is near-instant.


	3. Convergence: Bird-Watching 2 (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Not really. There was a robbery report a few blocks north, but the police are handling it fine on their own. It’s pretty qui – “ The word devolves into a quiet moan, so soft Nightwing would think he imagined it if he weren’t listening very closely already.
> 
> Dick feels the corners of his lips curl up into a smirk. “A. Is Hood there with you?”
> 
> He can practically hear her blush. “He might be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> porn this is just porn leave me alone

Jason is taking the week off to let his wrist recover from a nasty fall, which means Nightwing is the only active vigilante in Bludhaven for the time being. Tim offered to have Red Robin come out of retirement for the week and help Dick pick up the slack, to which Jason _offered_ to tie her to the bed for the week, with Dick’s unspoken blessing. (As much as they both genuinely feel bad about her being unable to come out patrolling anymore, Dick and Jason aren’t about to risk losing her over it.)

Besides, it’s not like he was never Bludhaven’s primary vigilante before. Flying on his own is a little like old times, free and clear with the woman he loves feeding information to him through his earpiece. Speaking of which, it’s been a slow night, and he hasn’t heard anything from her in a little while. He pauses on a rooftop to check in. “A?”

“What is it, Nightwing?” Tim asks after a couple seconds, a little breathless, which is – not right. Dick cocks his head slightly and tries to focus on what he can hear in the background of her audio feed, slightly dreading what he might hear. He’s going to _actually_ tie her to the bed if she’s been hiding an illness from them and let it get bad enough to turn into a respiratory infection.

“Got anything interesting for me to do?”

“Not really. There was a robbery report a few blocks north, but the police are handling it fine on their own. It’s pretty qui – “ The word devolves into a quiet moan, so soft Nightwing would think he imagined it if he weren’t listening very closely already.

Oh. _Oh_. Strike respiratory illness from the list. Dick feels the corners of his lips curl up into a smirk. “A. Is Hood there with you?”

He can practically hear her blush. “He might be.”

The roof he’s on now isn’t quite as private as he’d like for this conversation, so he takes off for the closest bolt-hole they’ve got in the city. “If I’m not on speaker already, put me on.”

She takes a sweet little shuddery breath. “Done.”

“Hey, Hood.” He’s in flight, not quite concentrating as hard as he should, but then, he’s done this about a million times. “You fingering her or eating her out?”

“Why not both?” Jason asks, and Dick can almost _see_ it, the smug grin on his face, his lips all shiny from how _wet_ she gets for them.

Dick lets himself into the little mini-safehouse through the window. It’s not much, just big enough to hold some supplies and give them a place to catch their breath, but it’s private and that’s all he needs. “How’s she taste, Jay?”

“Sweet as hell,” Jason says, and Dick hears Tim let out a quiet _oh my god_. “I’d be happy to share if you were here.”

“Don’t tempt me,” Dick groans. He’s already fumbling with the security on his suit to get his cock out, his eyes shut so he can picture them more clearly. “You make her come yet?”

“Not yet. Been waiting for you to catch on,” Jason says, sounding _way_ too pleased with himself. “What do you think? Make her wait?”

Dick thumbs the head of his cock and imagines Tim sitting at her computer, all desperate and gorgeous and maybe begging a little, but he’s feeling generous tonight. “No. I want to hear her.”

“You got it,” Jason says, and there’s about half a minute before the sound of Tim’s moans practically triples in volume.

He keeps his hand on his dick, stroking it lazily while he listens. “How’s it feel, Tim?”

“It feels… g-good,” she says before sucking in a sharp breath. “ _Really_ good.”

Dick chuckles, low and dirty. “And here I’d thought you were being all hard-working and virtuous, staying home and keeping an eye on the city for us. How many fingers does he have stuffed in you? Two? Three?”

She lets out a high, desperate noise that he knows from experience means she’s close.

“You can do it, Tim.” He has to force himself to keep the pace of his hand from speeding up too much. He doesn’t want this to be over too soon. “Let me hear those pretty sounds you make when you come.”

“ _Oh god – “_

He can picture her bucking up against Jay’s mouth, his hand flat on her stomach to hold her down while he licks her through it. Dick waits until he hears the soft panting that says she’s coming down. “Hey, Jay? Do me a favor. Fuck her now before she has a chance to catch her breath.”

“ _Fuck_ yes,” Jason says, and there’s a quiet, distinctly _wet_ noise that Dick can only just hear as he pulls his fingers out of her. Tim whimpers, sounding almost heartbreakingly lost and empty, but Jason doesn’t leave her like that for long. In a few seconds, she lets out another loud moan while Jason takes a shuddering breath. “God, Dick. She feels so good.”

“Yeah?” And he absolutely c _an’t_ hold himself back any more. He starts stroking himself faster, harder. “Bet she’s all hot and wet for you.”

“Soaked,” Jay says with another groan. “Fuck, I don’t think I’m gonna last long, Dick.”

“Mm, I bet not,” Dick agrees, a little breathless. “Bet she looks amazing, all strung out and _used_. Almost as dirty as you.” It’s his turn to be smug at the noises Jason makes, and he rewards himself by adding a little twist to the motion of his hand. “Kiss her, Jay. Make her taste herself.”

No one can quite manage conversation for a little while, just harsh panting and the obscene sounds of their bodies moving together. “ _Really_ not gonna last, Dick,” Jason says, sounding amazing and _wrecked_ and _fuck_ , Dick wants to be there with them _so bad_.

“Just hold on a little longer,” Dick says.

Jason lets out a strained laugh. “Don’t know if I can.”

Dick shudders all over. “You can. You’re doing so good, Jay. Both of you. Tim, how’re you feeling?”

“ _Dick_ ,” she says with a little overwhelmed sob, and _god_. If it comes down to it, he can’t wait any more, either.

“Okay, Jay. Now,” he says, and listens to Jay thrust into her and strokes himself until he starts coming, barely managing the presence of mind to aim so he doesn’t get any on the suit. From the sounds of it, Jason follows a couple seconds after, letting out another long groan before things go quiet again save for the sound of the three of them trying to catch their breaths.

“So was it good for you?” Dick can’t help but ask, and Jason gives a bark of a laugh that’s devoid of any bite.

“Sure as hell was for me. Think we might’ve broken Babybird, though,” he says, while Tim protests faintly in the background.

Dick chuckles. “Well, put her back together or take over for the night, cause I gotta go back on patrol in a few.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jason says. “Think she could use the night off anyway. I’ll put her in the cot and be back by the time you’re ready to go.” There’s more shuffling sounds, probably from Jason picking her up.

Dick makes the loudest, most ridiculous kissing noise he can, just because. “G’night, Tim. Enjoy your nap.” He can hear the sound of her half-asleep grumbling until they’re too far away for the mics to pick them up.

He has the _best_ life.


	4. Convergence: Once Upon a Time 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian is not ready to let go of Tim, so he doesn't.

She is not his Timothea. He is aware of that. It would be ridiculous to convince himself otherwise. But she is _a_ Timothea. She has the same eyes, the same strength, the same mind of the woman he promised himself to. His heart still aches fiercely for his Timothea, but gods help him, he sees her in the woman before him, and he cannot, _will not_ leave her. 

“Damian.” She has her arms crossed over her middle, a self-comforting gesture he remembers from when Timothea first arrived at the Wayne Estate. In many ways, the woman before him has more in common with that girl than his wife. She may be an accomplished warrior (and she _is_ ; Damian has seen her fight), but whatever family held her, they have not been caring for her as they should. 

He makes a note to correct this as soon as possible. “You know I’m not the Tim you knew.”

“Tt. I am aware of that,” he says. “I fail to see how it has any bearing on this conversation.”

She huffs out a breath. “You can’t ask me to be your replacement goldfish. It’s not fair to either of us.”

“You have no Gotham to return to.”

Tim shifts her weight from one foot to the other awkwardly. “Well. No.”

“Then you’ll return with me.” Tim may be stubborn, but Damian is, if possible, even more so, and he refuses to abandon some version of his beloved. He does not bother to hide the satisfied smirk he gets when he sees her remaining will to argue with him on this wither and die on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in my fics and want more, I have an account at syntactition.tumblr.com where I have bits of stories that are currently in the works and other ficlets and stories that haven't made their way to AO3.


End file.
